


Escape The System!!

by CoUNTx_xDeyck



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Other, Parasites, Past Abuse, Rape, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoUNTx_xDeyck/pseuds/CoUNTx_xDeyck
Summary: It's a new world and there is a parasite in this world called Trepardemin and, so far from what the scientists in The System found by experimenting on human subjects is its incurable. But they had also found that there is a gene a small percentage carry that can fight off the parasite and it's called Polyschalmeeno. Samuel Barke is an experiment that carries Polyschalmeeno and, who had to fight to live in the Experiment Cellars yet still was tortured at night from Prof. Zeke the head scientist  in The System. One day the Experiment Cellars and the experiments bare witness to a break-in. Here comes Jason Noel the lead hacker of the resistance known as The Elite who want to utilize tools for all unlike the system. What happens to Sam or other experiments? Find out when reading Escape The System!





	Escape The System!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up for this first chapter it is in Sams POV but next chapter is in Jason’s. Anyways hope you enjoy it!

It's another day in this cold, damp, yet so silent cellar. My name is Samuel Barke. Currently I am in the, what we call, Experiment Cellars. Now why are people like me and others here, well, it's simple. I have a gene that is very valuable and rare to these scientists who torture me for the 'will of mankind,' or some shit like that and, the name of the gene is Polyschalmeeno. That specific gene is able to fight off the deadly parasite known as Trepardemin. So, yeah that's why I'm trapped here with little to no freedom, a stomach with barely anything in it, and in only a pair of blue briefs to cover myself in. The reason there are others here with me is so they can test my bloodstream with those infected with Trepardemin. The only real person that matters in this hell hole is Prof. Zeke. He is the head scientist here who uses his experiments as his pets and, Prof. Zeke uses his pets not for just sex but for death battles to see who can survive longest in The Pit. The Pit is where Prof. Zeke's experiments as well as other head scientists test their pets to see who deserves top position. It's truly cruel how many times you can stomach down seeing an innocent person die. And after each match in The Pit if you survive then you end up getting marked with a red line. If you have over or just 5 marks then you no longer have to take part in pit battles. The Pit's environment varies on which pets your dealing with and their strengths and weaknesses. In my case I'm not good at any of them but, if there is a place where I can't be seen then I am bound to win from that point on. 

 

Being Prof. Zeke's pet is more of a nightmare then anything. It's like a murder that keeps being dragged on to the last shred of sanity the victim has left and, sadly for me I'm the victim. Your always on edge when it comes to the Experiment Cellars and, we have no part or control of what goes on in this wretched place. I've been here for a couple of years it was when I was with my sister that they caught us off guard and took me away. I am slowly giving up more and more by the days with my rib cage prominently poking out and my hair becoming more matted. The cell I am placed in is almost like a traditional jail cell but instead of iron bars you have a clear wall of thick bullet proof glass. The glass and being almost naked almost make me feel like I'm just a slab of meat to behold and use to its last contents. It's completely white on the walls almost purely clean if it weren't for all the innocent people occupying the cells. You do have a bed in your assigned cell if your lucky and, I guess that's the only perk of being a pet. 

 

In the Experiment Cellars it's quiet, so quiet you could hear the other experiments breaths. My stomach growled loudly tearing me away from the silence. I clutched my stomach in response groaning from the starvation I am being unrightfully put through. I heard footsteps approach my cell. As I look up I quickly cower to a corner of my cell. "What's wrong Samuel? Are you not happy to see your master?" Prof. Zeke exclaimed with glee. It's been a couple years since I've said a word to anyone and it sure as hell isn't going to be wasted on that sick bastard. I shook my head and Prof. Zeke's expression changed in the blink of an eye, he wasn't going to be a nice doctor today after that response. " Well then little pet I guess I'll be the only one enjoying this visit." Prof. Zeke said to me with his eye slightly twitching while entering and closing my only ever hope of escape. Someone please help me anyone.......I want someone to love me before I lose my mind in this shithole...


End file.
